El Instituto Peacekraft
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Un nuevo chico ha llegado al más increible instituto, hecho para jovenes ricos que solo desean pasársela bien en la escuela... Pero las apariencias engañan. Parodia de Gundam Wing y Hana Kimi. Dedicado a Neko Lena. 01XR
1. La primera impresión es la que cuenta

_Hola a todos._

_El día de hoy vengo a traerles otro fic, porque soy una desvergonzada que no quiere continuar los que tiene pendientes. A los que me siguen en "Atrapados", va a estar pausado un ratito, porque las citas que estoy haciendo están cruzadas y algo complejas…_

_Por mientras, les traigo este pequeño regalito que tengo preparado para mi prima Caro, alias Neko Lena… es medio en broma, medio en serio, pero va para ella espero te guste prima._

_Al final, una trivia._

_**Disclaimer:**__** (Obligatorio, por supuesto) Nada de esto me pertenece, ni Gundam Wing, ni la historia de que la que tomé originalmente la idea… Es una rara parodia de una serie llamada Hana Kimi, claro que no estará exactamente como es, sino que tendrá un toque muy mío. **_

_**PD. No se asusten si miran personajes extraños.**_

_Sin más, les presento la historia._

**Gundam Wing**

**El Instituto Peacekraft**

**Capítulo I. La primera impresión es la que cuenta… al menos es lo que mi madre me ha dicho.**

Miró la habitación del hotel, que pronto iría a abandonar finalmente. El pensar que ese día había logrado entrar en la escuela que tanto anhelaba la llenaba de alegría y emoción, y el abandonar esa habitación era como una especie de señal de victoria, que todo marcharía perfectamente. Se miró en un espejo, la atrocidad que había hecho en su cabello largo y fino ahora estaba mejor acomodado, corto hasta su cuello, parecía un varón… muy femenino.

Se colocó su corbata color negro (tenía una extraña habilidad para los nudos de las corbatas), del mismo color que su pantalón, contrastando contra su blusa blanca, y pasó su saco color azul cielo con el famoso emblema pulcramente bordado en la parte izquierda.

-Bien. –Se dijo, con voz grave, mirándose al espejo. –Estoy lista.

Tomó su maletín escolar, y salió de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena Darlian iba algo distraída por el camino, practicando algunos gestos con su rostro, para poder pasar inadvertida frente a lo que se enfrentaba; prestaba poca atención a su alrededor, el estar en países desconocidos era su especialidad, y su fluidez en varios idiomas la hacía salir de cualquier atrolladero. Esto no era una reunión con representantes extranjeros, solo era una escuela preparatoria normal.

-Además, estoy en Japón, ya lo conozco. –Se dijo asimisma. –Sé cómo es su gente.

-¡AAAHHH!

Estuvo a punto de tirarse al piso al escuchar semejante arranque de gritos y locura femenina; se dio cuenta que se encontraba ya en la cuadra de la escuela, en donde debían estar los dormitorios, rodeado de altas bardas color ladrillo… completamente lleno de adolescentes uniformadas, gritando de emoción, mientras sostenían fotografías de muchachos uniformados.

-¿Cómo? –Se quedó helada. -¿Habrá algún artista por aquí cerca?

-Algo así. –Dijo una voz femenina, al lado de ella.

Se sobresaltó al escucharla, dando un pequeño salto, mirando a aquella pelirroja mujer, vestida de pantalón color café y blusa rosa, de cuyo cuello colgaba una cámara fotográfica de última generación.

-¿Cómo…? –Musitó Relena, algo anonada de ver una mujer mayor entre tanta niña.

-Bueno, ese es el dormitorio de los chicos del Instituto Peacekraft, los cuales se distinguen por ser sumamente atractivos, además de algunos extranjeros. Como la mayor parte del tiempo ellos están encerrados en sus clases, el tramo que cruzan de los dormitorios hacia la escuela es el único en el que se les puede ver, y apreciar. –Dijo, mientras sacaba su cámara.

Relena miró cómo aquellos muchachos cruzaban por el medio de la inmensidad de chica, como si se trataran realmente de artistas famosos, saludando a las chicas, tirando besos…

-Vaya… y, ¿quién es usted? –Cuestionó la castaña.

-¡Yo soy Catherine Bloom! Soy fotógrafa profesional. –Le mostró fotos que tomó a los chicos de la institución.- ¿Quieres comprar una? Oh vaya. –Le miró detenidamente. –Tú debes ser nuevo.

-Bueno, sí. –Sonrió, apenada.

-¡Vaya! Tienes una cara muy bonita para ser un chico, creo que pronto también estarás en…

-¡ALTO ALLI!

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia aquella chillona voz (así como el montón de chicas gritonas), quedando un silencio penumbroso; en una hilera de cinco se encontraban las chicas vestidas en uniforme de instituto, cruzadas de brazos cual militares: falda guinda tableada y larga, saco color azul marino, corbata del mismo color, y el emblema pulcramente bordado en su saco. En medio de las chicas se encontraba la que parecía ser la líder, de larga, larguísima cabellera rubia y lacia, y cejas antinaturales color gris, que ocultaban unos ojos azules, mortales.

-Dorothy Catalonia. –Pronunció la fotógrafa.

-Venimos de la escuela femenil hermana del Instituto Peacekraft. –Comenzó a presentarse la altanera rubia, sin que nadie se lo pidiese. –Venimos del Instituto Dermail, soy Dorothy Catalonia.

Las otras cuatro chicas extendieron los brazos hacia ella, como si se tratara de alguna artista o algo parecido.

-Todas lo sabemos. –Dijeron la fotógrafa y las espectadoras, a coro unísono, ante el asombro de Relena.

-Otra vez estás haciendo dinero vendiendo fotografías sin permiso. –Dijo la rubia, apuntando al puesto que extrañamente había aparecido un poco más adelante, dejando petrificada a la castaña.

Un tumulto en seguida comenzó a saquear aquel carrito que estaba tupido de fotografías (y precios en yenes con bastante ceros), ante el asombro de Relena.

-Hey, en ninguna parte dice que yo no…

-Por favor, márchate.

Catherine y Relena se quedaron heladas, con una mueca de profundo horror en el rostro. Las chicas desfilaron frente a la fotógrafa, siguiendo a su líder, musitando "por favor, márchense", como si fueran animalitos que siguieran al cirquero… o eso se le figuro a Relena. A las compradoras les importó un bledo el espectáculo, al que ya estaban visiblemente acostumbradas.

-Me cae tan pesada. –Dijo Catherine, fastidiada.

-A todas nos cae pesada. –Murmuró Relena.

-¿A todas nos cae? –Se giró un poco, extrañada.

Sin embargo, ya no había rastro del muchacho de rostro angelical.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena, recuerda que eres un chico. –Se dijo, mientras caminaba con algo de prisa, tratando de agravar su voz. Al entrar al recibidor del instituto, se estrelló con alguien de frente, tumbándole las cosas de las manos. –Ouch…

Fue un impacto algo suave, a comparación del caos generado con tan poca energía; se agachó a ayudar a levantar las cosas al muchacho con el que se había estrellado, dispuesta a darle una disculpa… pero se quedó totalmente muda al toparse con aquella intensa mirada azulada: frente a ella estaba la razón por la que se había vestido de hombre para entrar a esa escuela, el maravilloso Heero Yuy.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Exclamó ella, intensamente sonrojada.

El muchacho le miró, de forma despectiva, tomando de las manos de ella una carpeta blanca.

-Tienes voz de chica. –Dijo él.

Relena se quedó fría, sumamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar; el muchacho le pasó por un lado, llevando las cosas que se le habían caído, ignorándola como si fuese un cubo de basura o algo así. Decidió que no quería comenzar así con su más grande ídolo.

-¡Espero podamos llevarnos muy bien en este ciclo! –Dijo, con la voz más grave que pudo.

Heero se giró a verle, con una extraña mueca en su serio rostro.

-Yo no le doy a eso. –Dijo, cortante.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro; miró como el muchacho se iba caminando pasivamente por los pasillos de la escuela.

-N-no… me has entendido mal… -Musitó, con voz temblorosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Oigan, chicos! –Gritó un castaño de larga trenza, a la puerta del ruidoso salón de clases. -¡Viene un nuevo hoy!

El ruido de plática fue cambiado bruscamente por un coro de: ¡WOW!

-Y, ¿saben qué?... ¡Es de Inglaterra!

-¡Qué grandioso! –Gritó uno desde atrás del aula.

-¡Un rubiales!

-¡Con acentito!

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos los gritones se callaran un momento, y que el ojiazul saliese corriendo inmediatamente a su pupitre. Entró un hombre de larga bata blanca, algo desaliñado, con una extraña prótesis cromada en su mano, en forma de pinza, y unos raros lentes adornaban su extraño rostro; todos los alumnos, al verlo, se sentaron inmediatamente, con una extraña mueca de terror.

-Hola a todos. –Saludo el sujeto con una muy extraña sonrisa. –Este año seré su maestro titular, de nuevo. Sé que nos vamos a llevar MUY bien. –Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra, mientras abría y cerraba la pinza de forma perturbante. –Por cierto, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, venido de Inglaterra… joven Winner, espero que en esta ocasión no le haga cosas raras al extranjero.

El mencionado rubio hico una mueca de ofendido.

-Puede pasar, señor Marquise.

Relena estaba animada; se preparó mentalmente desde fuera del salón, como si se tratase de una presentación frente a miles de personas, pero en esta ocasión tenía que entrar siendo todo un hombre: caminó aflojeradamente, mochila en hombro, y cara de matón de película. Se sentía una mala, se sentía ruda…

-Oh, grandioso. –Dijo alguien de atrás. -¡Otro afeminado!

El salón completo estalló en carcajadas, a excepción del fino Winner (AKA el afeminado) y un ojiazul con cara de fastidio. Relena se sonrojó, sumamente molesta.

-Guarden silencio. –Pidió suavemente el profesor, cosa que todos obedecieron inmediatamente. –Él es Zechs Marquise, estará estudiando con nosotros a partir del día de hoy, por favor trátenlo bien y guíenlo en lo que ocupe. –Se giró hacia la chica disfrazada. –Soy el Doctor J, su titular… Lo de Doctor, es porque tengo un doctorado, y cualquier cosa que se ofresca, puedes venir conmigo. –Dijo, con una sonrisa que hizo desear a Relena JAMAS intentar algo como eso. –Bueno, hay un lugar disponible tras el joven Yuy, puede ir a tomar asiento.

Relena… digo, Zechs, se giró en dirección a donde el maestro le había indicado, sonriendo de felicidad suprema al enterarse que su ídolo, Heero Yuy, estaría en el mismo salón de clases que ella. Caminó, a paso seguro, hacia su nuevo pupitre, subiendo los escalones del salón, que era como un mini auditorio; tomó asiento en este, mientras recibía miradas de intriga total.

-No creas que con esa cara linda vas a quitarme de mi puesto. –Murmuró aquel rubio, sentado en frente en seguida de ella.

Se le heló la sangre, pero no se intimidó o hizo alguna mueca en el rostro… el desfile de chicas locas, lo más que había quedado con Heero Yuy (el muchacho había pensando que ella era gay), el abucheo de su salón, su maestro sacado de una serie de ciencia ficción (N/A: xD), y esa rarísima amenaza.

-Me pregunto que clase de cosas me irán a pasar en este ciclo escolar. –Suspiró, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Hola!_

_Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña intro, sobre todo a ti prima._

_La trivia:_

_Tengo un pequeño problema: ausencia de personajes… así que haré una recaudación de personajes de otras series que crean puedan estar en esta historia, al menos momentáneamente… así que, ¿Qué personaje les gustaría ver paseándose por el instituto Peacekraft? Manden review con su personaje._

_Saludos._

_Ani Li L. S._


	2. Escogiendo el dormitorio menos extraño

_Nota de autor:__ El Instituto Peacekraft está en Japón, así que hay algunos que hablan en otro idioma. Cuando ocurra alguna conversación en otro idioma que no sea japonés, estará en letra cursiva, y cuando no, en script. _

**Gundam Wing**

**El Instituto Peacekraft**

**Capítulo II. Escogiendo el dormitorio menos extraño de todos.**

Después de clase, lejos del ajetreo.

La elegante oficina del director estaba normalmente vacía, silenciosa, hasta polvorienta… pero, en esta ocasión, una mujer en traje sastre color guinda estaba esperando con impaciencia a la entrada de ésta, acomodándose los lentes, con cara de pocos amigos.

Pronto, por el pasillo, apareció caminando un elegante caballero, caminando galantemente, en un traje sastre color azul cobalto, de castaños cabellos y sonrisa seductora; aquella mujer no se sintió nada aliviada al verlo, de hecho parecía que pronto se echaría a temblar, o se haría del baño.

-Señor Treize, no pensé que fuera a venir el día de hoy. –Dijo, algo nerviosa. –Pensé que se quedaría en el Caribe unos seis meses más.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera visitar la escuela que yo dirijo, de vez en cuando Lady Une? –Cuestionó él, gallardo, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

-No, claro que no…

Caminaron la larga salita de té, sumamente elegante y con detalles dorados, para llegar al enorme escritorio de caoba del director, frente a un enorme librero repleto de libros de guerra así como de revistas de armas. Treize Khushrenada dejó sus llaves sobre el impecable escritorio, y encendió la lámpara fina traída de algún país extranjero, antes de asomarse a la ventana, que daba hacia la escuela para varones. Lady Une pensó que estaría planeando una atrocidad para los alumnos nuevos.

-Me alegro estar de vuelta. –Dijo, sonriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena se encontraba frente al mapa de los dormitorios, a la entrada del recinto donde se encontraban los edificios (que era como un pórtico como de 5m de largo por 3m de ancho), observando los tres dormitorios, divididos por el comedor justo en medio, que al tiempo tenía una placita al aire libre alrededor del comedor. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que a cada dormitorio le hubiesen asignado un nombre.

Dormitorio 1: Los Galanes Rompecorazones.

Dormitorio 2: La Dinastía Chang.

Dormitorio 3: Los Magníficos.

-Ninguno me da buena espina…

-_Hello!_

Relena se giró un poco, notando al alegre muchacho ojiazul, de larga trenza castaña oscura, y contagiosa sonrisa; tuvo que sonreír (no demasiado, de por si pensaban que era gay…).

-Hola. –Saludó ella.

-¡Finalmente alguien con quien hablar! –Dijo, para comenzar a hablar en inglés. –_Soy Duo Maxwell, tengo poco en la escuela… si, soy norteamericano, por eso hablo un poco rápido, si no me entiendes me dices que me detenga y lo hago ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Eh, ok. –_Parpadeó varias veces. Le entendía, y si, hablaba muy rápido. Típico de los norteamericanos (ella es inglesa).

-_Te llamas Zechs, ¿no? Que nombre tan raro tienes… ¿Ya escogiste en que dormitorio te quedarás?_

_-Eso miraba._ –Volvió la violácea mirada al mapa. _–Pero estos nombres… ¿en cuál estás tú, Duo?_

_-Pues estoy en el uno. –_Sonrió, animado, pasando un brazo por el cuello de ella, de manera amistosa. –_Mira, te explico eso de los nombres. El director nos lo pidió para poder ubicarnos más personalmente entre todos; el primero lo sacó Heero de una esfera, así que fue pura suerte, no concuerda con nosotros. _–Aunque obviamente era una mentira.

_-Ah._ –Dijo, incomoda con el abrazo. _-¿Y los del dos?_

_-Pues son un clan. _–Hizo una mueca indescifrable en su rostro. _–Tienen un club de artes marciales, o algo así, y todos se parecen… además, su líder está medio tocado._

Relena, por alguna razón, imaginó a un montón de asiáticos con batas y cintas negras.

-_Vaya. –_Murmuró ella, mirando el tercer dormitorio. –_Los del tres tienen un nombre algo pomposo, ¿no?_

_-Pues estos…_

Se escuchó una extraña música, como si hubiese un evento donde hubiese dioses griegos o algo así; al lado de ambos muchachos apareció un peculiar grupo, uniformado, pero con capas multicolores… pétalos de colores cayeron alrededor de ambos dejándolos llenos de basuritas.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó el chico que estaba en medio, un rubio que llevaba una corona dorada y enorme en la cabeza. –Mi nombre es Tamaki Suou, y soy el líder del dormitorio 3. –Le mostró una rosa roja en dirección a Relena, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco. –Estamos siembre abiertos a nuevos integrantes para nuestro dormitorio, por si te gustaría…

-Ah, claro, los del tres. –Duo hablo en estupendo japonés, ignorando a los de las capas. –Son como una especie de rechazados del campus. –Dijo, dejando helado al rubio. –Lo que pasa es que son de otras series, y simplemente no cuadran con nosotros.

-Oh, ya veo.

El grupito se alejó silenciosamente.

-Hey, nuevo. –Se escuchó tras ambos.

Ambos muchachos se giraron, notando al chico que se encontraba allí, alto y bastante bien parecido, de cabellos castaños y vivos ojos verdes; Relena se sobresaltó un poco, pero tenía que verse ruda, masculina.

-¿Si? –Dijo, sin lograr nada de lo que quería.

El muchacho la vio de pies a cabeza, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

-Todavía eres muy chaval. –Dijo. –Tienes cara de niña aun.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó ella.

-Tú también tenías cara de nena cuando llegaste. –Dijo Duo, algo molesto.

-Quatre está hurgando tu habitación, ¿sabes? –Exclamó el castaño, cizañero. –Quizá pierdas alguna prenda interior.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se alarmó el norteamericano, y salió escopetado. -¡_Stay away, you arabian!_

La chica solo lo miró marcharse.

-Soy Trowa Barton. –Saludó el castaño, con un curioso acento. –Soy el líder del dormitorio 1.

-Hola, soy Zechs. –Murmuró, tratando de agravar la voz.

-¿Ya te mostraron el lugar?

-Bueno, no…

-Anda, chaval, te daré un tour privado por las instalaciones. –Y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, así como Duo lo había hecho antes. –Zechs, ¿no?

Relena suspiró, siguiéndole la corriente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este es el comedor, donde todos comemos y, como notaste, se nos dan los informes del director.

Relena asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Aquí es el mini parque, donde podemos relajarnos un rato.

-Ajá. -Murmuró ella, mirando con detención la placita donde estaban hace un rato con el montón de chicos del dormitorio 3.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este es el dormitorio 1, ese el 2 y aquél el 3.

Estaban parados en medio del pórtico de la entrada, y frente a ella estaban tres escaleras exactamente iguales, así que no conocía a ciencia cierta los famosos dormitorios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este es Poochi, ten cuidado, no le gustan los hombres. Solamente tolera a Heero, y a las chicas bonitas.

Tras los dormitorios había un bonito jardín, algo pequeño, en donde estaba una casita blanca de madera con techo rojo, de donde salía un hermoso perro, enorme, de color blanco como la nieve... a Relena le brillaron los ojos al verlo: fue amor a primera vista.

-¡Eres tan lindo! -Dijo, arrojándose sobre el perro, abrazándolo, ante el terror de Trowa. -Oww, eres hermoso...

El perro, contento, le obsequió un enorme lengüetazo, mientras movía la cola peluda. Trowa miraba la escena, algo anonado.

-Wow, nunca había visto eso. -Dijo, acercándose un poco, pero el gruñido del perro le hizo dar un saltito.

-Oye, Trowa. -Exclamó Relena, acariciando al perro. -¿Heero y Duo están en el dormitorio 1?

-Así es.

-Bueno, entonces creo que me quedaré en este dormitorio.

-¡Eso chaval! Que buena elección.

-¡Allí estás! -Gritó sorpresivamente el americano, apuntando a Trowa, mientras llevaba una prenda interior en su mano libre. -¡Bastardo! Me engañaste para llevarte a Zechs.

-Jo, que loco te pones.

-Aléjate de él, Zechs. -Dijo, con toda la seriedad del mundo. -Dicen que con solo acercarte a ese sujeto puedes quedar embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Relena, alterada, corriendo tras Duo. -¡¿Embarazada, dices?!

-Eso no es cierto. -Trowa se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, con aire tranquilo. -Además, nadie es mujer aquí como para embarazarse.

-Ja, ya sabes que solo estoy bromeando. -Pero la cara de Duo era extrañamente seria.

-¡JAJAJA! Si, ¿verdad? -Rió la chica, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para volver a acercarse a Trowa.

-Bueno, podemos ver en que cuarto vas a que... -Dijo Trowa.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un chirrido horrible que venía de un altavoz, algo asi como cuando acercas un micrófono a la bocina; los chicos se llevaron las manos a los oídos, y el perro aulló lastimosamente.

-Favor de pasar al comedor todos los alumnos de la institución. -Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Es Lady? -Cuestionó el americano.

-Eso parece. -Murmuró el latino.

-¿Lady? ¿Quién es Lady? -La inglesa miró a ambos muchachos.

-Ya verás.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En medio de la cafetería se encontraba la castaña Lady Une con un rollito en la mano, mirando cual vil coronel a su pelotón de soldados rasos; alrededor de aquella mujer se encontraban los integrantes de todos los dormitorios, aglomerados como ovejitas. Relena, entre Duo y Trowa, notó a los del dormitorio 2 (que si, eran asiáticos en batas blancas) y a los del 3 (los de las capas chillonas). Extrañamente, los integrantes del dormitorio 1 eran los que estaban vestidos más normalmente... de echo, se miraban los más normales.

La mujer en medio -Lady Une- usaba lentes y tenía el cabello recogido en dos trenzas enredadas a forma de molote. Relena pensó en la Princesa Leia Organa... Pero aquella mujer desprendía un aire de autoridad muy denso.

-Vengo a darles un comunicado por parte del director. -Exclamó la mujer, con una voz tremendamente intensa, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. -El director de nuestro respetable Instituto, el señor Treize Khushrenada, les da la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo escolar. Como el inicio... en el inicio... del... -Entrecerró la mirada. -Citará... Ah... -Dobló el papel. -El señor Treize debería escribir en computadora sus discursos. -Murmuró, como para si misma, pero igual todo el mundo la escuchó. -Bueno, para celebrar el inicio de clases, el director ha organizado una competencia entre dormitorios.

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron todos en coro.

-Participarán ambas escuelas, el Instituto Peacekraft y el Instituto Dermail, será un concurso de habilidades y talentos... las bases estarán en el periódico mural. ¡Han sido órdenes del director!

Hubo bullicio, emocion y muestras de ego cargado de testosterona, cosa que a Relena, más que disgustarla, la mareó un tanto; divisó, entre el bullicio, que Heero estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, con cara de perpetuo disgusto... quizá tampoco le había gustado la idea.

-¡Wow! -Se escuchaba al fondo. -¡Habrá chicas! ¡CHICAS!

-Será mejor que vayamos a asignarte dormitorio. -Dijo Trowa. -Antes que se haga más bullicio.

Relena asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Descubrió que estaba muy nerviosa, aun mucho más que el momento en el que supo que entraría en esa escuela; se quedó estática, parada en el marco de la puerta, con sus maletas azules alrededor de ella, y una mueca de susto en el rostro.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la noche o qué? -Dijo Heero, mirandole fijamente desde la cama, mientras llevaba un libro abierto en la mano derecha.

-¡N-no! -Exclamó, moviendo la cabeza.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos partes: en la parte de abajo estaba una cama individual, un escritorio con una computadora algo grande, un armario pequeño y un librero; por la parte derecha, al lado del escritorio, había una escalerilla de madera blanca, que llevaba a una segunda planta, donde había una cama, un escritorio de plástico, y una cajonera... Relena miró que el baño estaba en la planta baja, bajo el segundo piso.

-Diablos. -Murmuró levemente.

Caminó con dificultad con sus maletas; se vio pidiéndole ayuda a Heero, pero tenía una cara de pesadumbrez y amargura que no podía con ella. Además, ella era un chico ahora, y se vería aun más extraño que le pidiese ayuda.

-Que curioso que quedáramos en a misma habitación. -Dijo ella, subiendo con mucho esfuerzo las maletas hasta la parte alta. -Uff...

-Ya te dije que no le doy a eso. -Contestó, cortante.

-No soy gay. -Sentenció. -Solo intento ser amable.

-No me interesa.

Suspiró, agotada, dejandose caer sobre la cama. Aquél chico era realmente un apático... le costaría mucho trabajo hacerse amiga de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos, y pórtense bien.

Yojojo... -anda de pirata-

Ani Li L. S.


	3. El director debe estar loco para poner

**Gundam Wing**

**El Instituto Peacekraft.**

**Capitulo III. El director debe estar loco para poner esta clase de juegos... aunque el premio es bueno.**

Relena se encontraba sentada en los escalones, feliz, mirando sus recortes, todos en inglés, acerca de asombroso muchacho con puntería perfecta, que daba en el blanco casi sin mirar su objetivo... cientos de medallas, felicitaciones, y, asumió ella, chicas dispuestas a que les diera en su corazón: Heero Yuy. Rodó felizmente sobre su cama, mientras miraba uno de esos recortes con una tenue sonrisa feliz.

-Oye, Heero, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Heero levantó la vista, abrumado, del libro que estaba leyendo semi acostado en su cama.

-¿Qué? -Espetó, cortante.

-Así, tan malhumorado, ni ganas me dan de preguntarte. -La chica frunció los labios. -Pero igual lo voy a hacer.

El muchacho entrecerró la mirada, mirando a la chica/chico.

-Dime, Heero... ¿por qué dejaste el tiro?

Relena realmente no esperaba que le contestara, comenzó a naufragar entre sus pensamientos, entre sus recuerdos... de pronto, en ella se formó una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, algo que hasta el mismo Heero notó.

-No te interesa. -Espetó, cortante, volviendo a su lectura.

La chica suspiró. No se parecía al Heero Yuy que ella recordaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Comedor, hora del almuerzo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Atención! -Gritó Trowa, mientras se subía a una silla.

Todos los muchachos le miraron, mientras devoraban como trogloditas su comida; Relena comía con particular elegancia, sentada al lado de su nuevo amigo, el norteamericano Duo.

-Cosa de ingleses. -Murmuró el americano a otro compañero.

-Ya llegó el detalle del concurso del que hablaba la coron... digo, la señorita Lady Une, lo leeré para ustedes. -El ojiverde extendió un papel.

Hubo bullicio, mientras miraban expectantes al castaño, lo cual inquietó a Relena.

-¿De qué habla? -Cuestionó a Duo.

-Mira Zechs, así está cosa. -Comenzó el chico. -Normalmente, la escuela es tranquila y pacífica, pero cuando el director Treize está aquí, hace muchos eventos sociales para ambas escuelas.

-Oh, ya entiendo. -Murmuró la chica.

-Dice. -Leyó el castaño, subiendo el pie derecho sobre la mesa, como una especie de conquistador. -A todos los alumnos se les convoca a un concurso de habilidades... bla, bla, bla, habrá dos ganadores, uno de cara institución... el premio será... -Hubo una mueca de asombro en su rostro. -¡Una televisión ultra ligera de plasma de 52 pulgadas!

El silencio espectante se convirtió en un escándalo general. En otra mesa, un oriental de colita de caballo se trepó en su propia silla, haciéndole par al castaño, en pose victoriosa.

-Es más que obvio que nosotros, la dinastía Chang, del dormitorio 2, ganaremos esa plasma, somos los que mejores habilidades tienen.

-¡Au! -Aullaron los demás asiáticos de bata, lo cual a Relena le hizo pensar en una película.

-Vamos, Wufei, ustedes hacen lo mismo siempre y ya aburren. -Dijo Trowa.

-¡Calla! Nosotros somos superiores.

-¡Claro que no! -Subió a otra mesa, el rubio de la corona dorada y capa azulada, Tamaki, pateando algunos platillos. -Si alguien tiene talento, belleza y encanto son los del dormitorio 3.

Volaron pétalos de rosas por todo el comedor, arruinando algunos guisos.

Hubo más escándalo acerca de cual dormitorio era el mejor, etc. Relena sintió algo de frío de repente, y comenzó a frotarse un poco los brazos.

-Que raro. -Murmuró ella, muy suavemente.

-¡ESPIA! -Gritó Duo de repente, apuntando en dirección a ella.

La chica entró en histeria, pensando que la habían descubierto finalmente, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar un grito enorme y nada masculino, el cual se perdió entre el bullicio de sus compañeros.

-No soy un espía. -Dijo, una voz masculina tras ella.

La chica volteó, temerosa, hacia donde aun Duo estaba apuntando; en la pared cercana a la mesa estaba recargado un muchacho de peinado muy extravagante, cruzado de brazos, de cuyo cuello colgaba un dije en forma de pirámide, y su saco del uniforme estaba colgado de forma misteriosa en sus hombros, haciendo forma de una capa azulada.

-¡Si lo eres! -Dijo de nuevo el americano.

-¿Quién es él? -Cuestionó Relena, recuperada, como si no hubiera gritado como nena hacía un rato.

_-Él es Yami, del dormitorio 3. -_Murmuró, en inglés. -_Es muy raro, dicen que puede ver fantasmas, y que se aparece de la nada frente a las personas._

-Hey, te entendí. -Dijo el muchacho, aun serio. -Y no veo fantasmas. Soy la reencarnación de un antiguo faraón egipcio, y estoy aquí porque la autora tiene cierta fijación conmigo.

Estúpido Yami.

-¿Por qué estas de este lado? -Cuestionó la chica.

-Esos sujetos están locos. -Apuntó a Tamaki y los de la capa. -Estoy en ese dormitorio porque no soy de la serie, sencillamente.

-Ah...

-¡Lo ganaremos! -Gritaba Trowa.

-¡Nunca! -Gritó Wufei.

-¡Seremos nosotros! -Gritó Tamaki.

-¡CON UNA MIER*A! ¡Bajen de las p*tas mesas, montón de mocosos malcriados! -Se escuchó el grito de un tremendo vozarron masculino desde la entrada del comedor.

Todos se quedaron automáticamente en silencio al mirar a aquél enorme hombre, sin pelo, de piel algo tostada por el sol, vistiendo una bata blanca; Relena, petrificada, dedujo que se trataba de algun maestro.

-Lo sentimos, Master O. -Se disculpó Wufei, bajándose de la mesa, e inclinando la cabeza frente a él.

Todos los asiáticos hicieron lo mismo que su líder. Los otros dos solo se bajaron de la mesa... bueno, Trowa se bajo, Tamaki se escondió bajo una de las mesas.

-Mañana, caballeros, me cobraré con creces el escándalo de hoy. -Dijo, mirando malditamente a todo el mundo, como si se tratara de un carcelero.

El comedor completo se quedó helado, incluyendo a Relena y a Heero, que ni pio había hecho y ya tenía que pagar el pato.

-Que miedo. -Murmuró ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Y si, fue una pesadilla.

Master O era el famoso instructor de educación física, al que todos los muchachos le habían puesto el apodo de "El Verdugo", no necesito explicar la razón.

-¡Muevan sus traseros, nenas! -Gritaba, mientras todos hacían sus ejercicios.

Fue una hora de "calentamiento", ejercicios, flexiones, estiramientos brutales. Para terminar, había que dar 30 vueltas alrededor de la pista de atletismo, que medía 500 metros de perímetro.

Todos los de la dinastía Chang, poderosos en condición física, habían caído a la décima vuelta como mosquitos, excepto el gran líder Wufei, que les gritaba cuando pasaba al lado de ellos; los de la habitación tres habían caído desde la segunda vuelta, y su uniforme de deporte estaba todo lleno de tierra, como si se hubiesen ido rodando por la pista... el único que seguía de pie era Yami, que caminaba tranquilamente (ni siquiera traía puesto su uniforme de deporte). De la habitación 1, Trowa cayó a la treceava vuelta, y Quatre con él, por ser su amor platónico.

-Oh, pobre de ti. -Gemía el rubio árabe, abrazando al muchacho por el cuello, estando en la espalda de él. -Yo te cuidaré.

-No... a un lado... -Musitaba el débil latino. -Me aplastas...

Era ya la vigésima segunda vuelta, y solo estaban de pie Wufei Chang, con su aire de líder poderoso, Heero Yuy (al que todavía le quedaba algo de condición física, pero ya se miraba algo rojo), Duo Maxwell con la cara roja y jadeando, Zechs Marquise y Yami Mutto.

-Vaya, tienes mucho aguante Zechs. -Dijo Duo, con aire agitado. _-Yo juego Football, pero no tengo la condició que tu tienes._

_-Practico mucho huyendo de los paparazzis. -_Dijo, sin pensar_._

Heero arqueó una ceja, al ir un poco tras ellos. Relena, cayendo en cuenta, se sonrojó súbitamente.

-De las chicas, dices.

-Si, eso. -Suspiró, aliviada.

Veintinueve vueltas después...

Duo finalmente había caído, boca abajo, sobre el cesped que esta dentro de la pista; Heero, a unos cuantos centímetros de él, se sostenía de un tubo de la portería cercana, sintiendo nauseas. Yami se había caído dentro de una zanja cercana al haber tenido una revelacíón de su pasado como faraon.

-¡Sliffer! -Gritaba desde dentro de la zanja.

Los únicos que seguían esa loca carrera era el chino Wufei y Relena, trotando felizmente... en realidad, solo "Zechs" era quien trotaba felizmente, Wufei intentaba ganarle, como si se tratara de una competición, por su honor.

-¡Vamos, Zechs! -Animó Trowa, ante la mirada de enojo de Quatre.

Relena sonrió, solo trotando, mirando a sus compañeros. Wufei, aun pensando en su honor (?), corrió a toda velocidad, agitado, pero al pasar al lado de ella/él, le dio rápidamente tremendo codazo en su mejilla, tumbándola aparatosamente sobre el césped.

-¡Zechs! -Gritó Duo, sentado en el césped.

Pero Zechs no se levantó.

Heero, el único que andaba de pie, corrió en dirección a donde su compañero (ya se le había pasado el mareo), y se arrodilló a un lado de él, notando que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¡Oye! -Le sacudió. -¡Despierta!

No hubo respuesta. El japonés levantó al muchacho, pasado ambas manos por su pecho... sintió una descarga eléctrica, y lo dejó caer al suelo de nuevo como si se tratase de un saco. Se miró la mano... sin duda, ese era un pecho femenino.

-¿Qué...? -Se dijo, mientras los demás muchachos llegaban.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya Ha!

Saludos.

Ani Li L. S.


	4. Cuando uno guarda un secreto no estás

**Gundam Wing**

**El Instituto Peacekraft**

**Capítulo IV. Cuando uno guarda un secreto no estás diciendo mentiras, ¿verdad?**

Relena abrió los ojos, mirando el techo de una habitación desconocida, aun sintiendo el punzante dolor en su cabeza; debió ser un golpe bastante duro, pues sentía que todo su alrededor estaba moviéndose.

-Dormiste bien, ¿no, Relena?

-¿Ah?

Al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de la cama algo alarmada; notó que se encontraba en un aula de enfermería un poco grande, y que, frente a ella, estaba sentado el dueño de aquella voz masculina que le había hablado: un muchacho rubio, de claros ojos azules, con una bata blanca parecida a la de los profesores, pero de su cuello colgaba un estetoscopio. Aquel rostro sereno le hizo retroceder en la cama hasta toparse contra la fría pared.

-¡Hermano! –Gritó ella, aterrada de verlo. -¿Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Tu amiga alemana fue la que te hizo ese corte de cabello? Aquí estoy trabajando. –Dijo, tranquilo, Milliardo Peacekraft. –No pensé que, cuando dijiste que vendrías a estudiar al Japón, entrarías en un instituto de varones… ¿sabes lo que pasaría si alguien se enterara de que una mujer está disfrazada en un instituto para hombres?

-Sí, yo lo sé. –Dijo, pero había ahora firmeza en su tono de voz.

-¿No pudiste entrar al Instituto Dermail, como una chica normal?

-No, hermano, en ese lugar jamás hubiese podido acercarme a él.

-Y tú piensas que, de esta forma, podrás decírselo.

-Tú sabes que es mi culpa…

Abrieron la puerta del consultorio, y la conversación se interrumpió abruptamente; en la puerta apareció Heero Yuy, con una misteriosa mueca en su rostro.

-Heero. –Murmuró la chica, confusa de que estuviera allí.

-Ah, adelante. –Milliardo se incorporó, sin mirarlo. –Por favor, lleva a tu compañero a su dormitorio, ha recibido un golpe bastante fuerte y necesita descanso. Zechs, después continuaremos con la consulta.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Ella estaba un poco asustada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Gracias por ayudarme. –Se atrevió a murmurar.

El muchacho no dijo nada; ella caminó un poco más, zigzagueando un poco, al sentirse todavía muy aturdida. Al final del pasillo notó que se encontraba Wufei Chang, el líder del dormitorio 3, con un séquito de asiáticos con bata blanca; Heero puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Zechs Marquise! –Exclamó Wufei, apuntando a la chica.

-Mande. –Murmuró ella algo agotada.

Hubo un tenso silencio, prolongado… Relena, a los cinco minutos, pensó seriamente en recordarle a Wufei si se le ofrecía algo.

-Vengo a disculparme contigo. –Dijo, finalmente, -Por lo de hace rato. –Y se inclinó.

Tras él, todo el séquito se inclinó también.

-Disculpa aceptada. –Relena sonrió, pero se miraba mareada.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó el muchacho, y pasó a retirarse humildemente.

Ambos muchachos miraron retirar al montón de asiáticos como si se trataran de unos soldados; Relena simplemente ya no aguantaba el mareo que sentía, y se balanceó torpemente al dar el primer paso. Hubiese caído al suelo, si no fuera porque una mano firme la sostuvo del brazo.

-Perdón. –Se disculpó ella. –Creo que todavía no estoy muy bien.

Hubo silencio. Pudo escuchar la brisa pasar por entre ellos, y al sentirla su cuerpo se estremeció un poco… Heero la miraba fijamente.

-Te llevaré. –Dijo.

-¿Ah?

El muchacho se había inclinado frente a ella.

-Sube.

-¡Espera! –Se sonrojó intensamente. -¿No se verá muy extraño que un chico lleve a cuestas a otro?

-Nadie está mirando.

Heero estuvo esperando unos segundos, con la vista al frente; cuando pensó que no lo haría (cobarde), percibió los brazos de su compañero/a sobre sus hombros. La levantó con suma facilidad, era tan liviana que, al calcular mal su peso, pensó que ambos caerían aparatosamente… comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso.

El camino fue muy silencioso, pero extrañamente agradable. Para Heero el enterarse que su compañero de habitación era una chica fue un shock demasiado tremendo, y a pesar de que el médico le pidió que guardara el secreto, que actuara como si nada… sería sumamente difícil para él, por no decir imposible.

"Podría ser divertido".

Dibujó una leve sonrisa al recordar las palabras del médico. No estaría mintiendo al guardar el secreto, y si, sería divertido el poner en jaque a aquella chica. "Pero, ¿por qué haría esto una chica como ella?"

Relena, por otro lado, se sentía tan feliz…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oye, ¿participaras en el concurso de talentos?

Heero suspiró pesadamente, bajando el libro que leía recostado en su cama, sintiendo una extraña pesadez en el estómago al escuchar la suave voz de su compañero; Relena, en la parte alta, miraba sus recortes alegremente.

-No. –Contestó con algo de fuerza, queriéndose ver indiferente. –Tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar.

-Pero es una tv muy grande. –Dijo ella, acomodando sus papeles.

-Iré a pasear a Poochi.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que no ibas a contestarme.

Heero se petrificó. Debía actuar como si nada, pero era muy difícil ahora que supiera…

-Bueno, tan famosos que son, creo que con solo estar allí ya habrán ganado unos cuantos puntos. –Se incorporó, lanzando unas cuantas horas por todos lados. –Bueno, creo que iré por algo para cenar, ¿vienes?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno. –Alzó los hombros y bajó la escalera de forma ruidosa. –Iré con Duo, él siempre tiene hambre y de seguro viene. Bye. –Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Heero se quedó estático unos momentos, sin leer el libro aunque lo tenía sostenido frente a él; había volado un recorte de aquellos que Zechs guardaba tan celosamente, cayendo en el suelo frente a su cama. Había letras en inglés, pero él podía comprenderlas perfectamente: "Joven japonés rompe record en tiro al blanco por cuarta vez consecutiva…" hizo una mueca de disgusto, recordando su herida palpitante.

-¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó Duo.

Relena y Trowa miraron sus respectivos relojes de pulso.

-7:40.

-7:38.

El norteamericano estaba mirando en dirección al patio, donde estaba la casita de Poochi.

-Bueno, es que Heero aun no alimenta al perro.

-Pues aliméntalo tú. –Exclamó Trowa.

-No way! Ese perro me comería, mejor hazlo tu.

-No. No tiene afecto por mí. Sospecho que Heero lo entrenó para que me mordiera.

-Marica.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Ya basta los dos. –Relena suspiró exageradamente. –Yo lo hago.

-May the force be with you. –Duo dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Es solo un perro.

-Es que no lo has visto cuando lo sueltan. –Trowa se dio a la fuga. –Ataca al más próximo.

Duo se quedó un momento en silencio, con su mano sobre el hombro de Zechs… sintió una extraña descarga eléctrica, y miró el rostro de su compañero… ¿su corazón estaba palpitando más fuerte?

-Maricas. –Dijo Relena, con un dejo de timidez en su voz por soltar semejante palabra.

-¡Eh! –Duo retiró su mano, como si de repente quemara.

_-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-¡Nada! –_Exclamó, pero sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosado. –_Adiós. _–Y se dio a la fuga.

Siguió a su compañero con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció de su vista.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo se quedo pegado a la pared, respirando agitadamente, con la mano derecha sobre su corazón…

-¡Woah! Alto. –Se dijo asimismo. –Zechs es un hombre, y yo también.

Pero, aquella sensación que le invadió al tocarlo, al ver su rostro con aquella mueca de inocencia… su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, y sintió cosas extrañas en su estómago.

-¡Que no! Y ya es suficiente. –Suspiró. –No es correcto, no está bien.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica soltó al perro, pero aquél par ya había puesto los pies en polvorosa hacía un buen rato; el inocente animalito peludo se quedó de pie, con la lengua de fuera, agitando su cola blanca con suma alegría.

-Bueno, estamos solo tú y yo, Poochi. –Dijo, colocando un poco de comida sobre el plato del perro, y tomó asiento sobre el suelo. –Trowa me ha contado tu historia, ¿sabes? Espero no te moleste. Fue lindo por parte que Heero te rescatara de la perrera.

Poochi le dio un ávido lengüetazo; ella solo le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, Poochi? De tu amo, ¿te parece? Heero fue una puerta de escape de mis deberes, que siempre me tenían extremadamente ocupada y sin tiempo para mí misma, era como un autómata, que miedo. Sin embargo, cuando lo vi en aquella ocasión, su determinación, tu paciencia, su certeza… ¡Vaya! Sentí como si todo el tiempo hubiese vivido en un círculo vicioso de monotonía interminable. Decidí que debía conocerlo, aunque fuese difícil…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hermosa chica, de largo cabello castaño lacio, y uniforme de oficina color azul oscuro, caminaba escondiéndose del personal que la acosaba normalmente; trataba de pasar desapercibida por aquella oscura calle, en dirección al gimnasio de tiro, escabulléndose entre el montón de gente. No se dio cuenta que era seguida por dos sujetos con aspecto de delincuentes.

-Hola, preciosa. –Dijo uno de ellos.

Había caminado por el medio de un callejón solitario; al verlos, comenzó a caminar con mayor velocidad, tratando de salir del lugar, pero otro sujeto más le cerró el paso por el frente.

-Ven, vamos a jugar un poco. –Dijo otro.

Ella estaba genuinamente asustada; estaba rodeada en un oscuro callejón maloliente de dos maleantes con intenciones poco claras, o muy decentes. Trató de esquivar a uno, deseando por primera vez a alguno de sus acosadores guardias personales, pero fue inmediatamente jalada del brazo por uno de ellos con fuerza, provocando un agudo dolor en su hombro.

-¡Oigan!

Los sujetos voltearon en dirección a aquella voz; uno recibió un certero mochilazo en la cara, otro una patada en la entrepierna, y el tercero no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Un muchacho había aparecido de entre las sombras, dejando a dos delincuentes inhabilitados, tomando a la castaña de una mano para jalarla fuera del lugar, acelerando el paso.

-¡Corre! –Exclamó el muchacho.

Anonada, notó que el muchacho que la había rescatado era nada más y nada menos que su ídolo Heero Yuy; inmediatamente la empujó hacia una desviación, con bastante fuerza como para tirarla a media calle y hacerla caer torpemente en el pavimento.

-¡Llama a la policía! –Le exigió. -¡Corre ya!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, raspada y algo sucia, y se levantó para buscar el puesto de policía más cercano; sin embargo, ella notó que uno de los sujetos llevaba una navaja.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Al final, los tres sujetos quedaron tan molidos que fue casi imposible identificar de quienes se trataban, cortesía de Heero. –Relena sonrió de forma nostálgica, mientras Poochi se preguntaba como eso podía ser tan malo. –Sin embargo, uno de ellos le logró hacer un corte desde su dedo pulgar hasta la muñeca. Ese año no participó en tiro, ni el año siguiente, ni los que siguieron. Estoy aquí para disculparme con él, porque por ese incidente se lastimó tan gravemente… es mi culpa… quisiera que él volviera a participar como antes…

Heero estaba recargado tras la puerta que daba al pequeño patio de Poochi; había escuchado toda aquella historia, manteniendo un gesto serio en el rostro.

-Tonta. –Murmuró para sí mismo. –No ha sido tu culpa.

Se retiró sigilosamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Viernes.

Por la entrada de la escuela llegaron, desde muy temprano, los alumnos de la institución que, en un día común, no madrugarían ni aunque su vida dependiese de ellos; la razón es que, junto a ellos, también iban las famosas chicas del instituto Dermail en su distintivo uniforme de falda larga; alrededor de la pequeña plaza se encontraban reunidos ambas escuelas, armando el fabuloso escenario donde todos se presentarían.

-¿Quieren decir que hay nominados para participar en el evento? –Cuestionó Relena, llena de pedacitos de papel multicolor.

Duo y Trowa asintieron, tupidos de diamantina color plata. Los tres, junto con el ilusionado Quatre (ya que había podido entrar al equipo de trabajo de Trowa), llenaban de diamantina un gran cartel con un curioso kanji que ella no podía descifrar.

-Tú dile, Yami. –Apuntó el rubio al aludido, que estaba armando flores amarillas de papel.

A un lado de él, una castaña ojiazul lo miraba absorta, como quien mira un vaso con agua en pleno desierto.

-¿Y yo por qué? –Se quejó el egipcio.

-Porque tú te encargaste de hacer el letrero.

El pseudo egipcio sacó un cartel de 1m de ancho, lleno de diamantina y papelitos de colores, con el famoso "top 6" de famosos de ambas escuelas; relena se acercó, curiosa, preguntándose por qué son 6 en vez de ser 5 como en los mundos normales.

INSTITUTO PEACEKRAFT

6. Quatre Raberba Winner

5. Wufei Chang

4. Duo Maxwell

3. Tamaki Suou

2. Trowa Barton

1. Heero Yuy

INSTITUTO DERMAIL

6. Meiran Chang

5. Tomoyo Daidougi

4. Anna Kyoukawa

3. Silvia Noventa

2. Kagome Higurashi

1. Dorothy Catalonia

-¡Yo debía estar en ese ranking! –Exclamó la chica que estaba con Yami.

-Ni de coña. –Dijeron todos, menos Zechs.

-¿Dorothy Catalonia? –Cuestionó Relena, sinceramente dudosa.

-Es bonita, ¿no? –Dijo Trowa, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de Zechs. –Tiene unas hermosas curvas.

Hubo bullicio en ese momento. Al mirar hacia la entrada, Zechs por pura obligación, se toparon con la famosa Dorothy, como si las puertas estuviesen de par en par para recibirla, junto a su séquito de seguidoras, vestidas en el famoso uniforme del instituto Dermail (aunque Relena podía asegurar que el uniforme de la rubia era mucho más sugestivo de lo que eran los demás). Comenzaron a haber toda serie de murmullos locos.

-¡Qué hermosas curvas!

-Debe verse increíble en traje de baño.

-¡Debe ser copa B!

-¡No, copa C!

-¡Debe ser copa D!

-Yo escuché que usa sostén con relleno.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó Dorothy, histérica, callando a todos de golpe. –Yo no uso rellenos.

Zechs puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

La rubia comenzó a recorrer por entre los alumnos que se disponían a trabajar, en exagerados movimientos que parecían de una bailarina de ballet novata, mientras algunas la miraban como si le tuvieran lástima, asco, o ambas.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO! –Gimoteó la rubia, entre tales zancadas que hacía ver elegantes a los avestruces. -¡Mi adorado Heero! ¿Dónde estás?

Comenzó a correr cual vil loca por todos lados, llenándose de basurita, diamantina y tiras de colores, llamando a su adorado ídolo como si se tratase de un animalito extraviado, mientras su séquito de seguidoras se dispersaba para hacer las labores pendientes.

-Te buscan. –Relena exclamó en inusual voz grave, con algo de saña, hacia la parte trasera del cartel con el kanji indescifrable.

Heero, escondido tras el cartel, hizo el gesto de silencio.

-Ojalá no lo encuentre. –Dijo un coloreado Quatre, manchado con acuarelas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la última vez fue una persecución que duró tres horas y terminó en el salón de manualidades… había hecho un jarrón tan bonito, y esos dos lo rompieron.

-Oh, qué lástima.

Duo se había mantenido inusualmente serio en todo ese alboroto. Había duda dentro de si, acerca de Zechs. "Pero él es un hombre…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

No me mates Rele ;-; lamento la demora.

Ani Li.


	5. Los participantes están listos para todo

**Gundam Wing**

**El Instituto Peacekraft**

**Capítulo V. ¡Los participantes ya se sienten listos para todo…! Mmm ok no.**

-¡Atención!

Aquel vozarrón femenino hizo detener todas las actividades de golpe, provocando algunos derramamientos de pintura y tiradero de utensilios… pues el zumbido del micrófono al acercarse a una bocina les obligó a cubrirse súbitamente los oídos para que su masa encefálica no escapara por los orificios de sus oídos, y así evitar una inminente embolia cerebral. Zechs se dio media vuelta, notando una misteriosa pantalla empotrada en la pared, con la imagen de Lady Une y un hombre castaño muy bien parecido.

-¡Eso no estaba allí! –Exclamó Zechs, apuntando a la tv que acaba de aparecer.

-Acostúmbrate, eso ocurre aquí muy a menudo. –Contestó Trowa, paciente.

Las chicas se miraban animadas de ver esa pantalla, admirando a la fuerte y decidida prefecta, y al apuesto y elegante director del Instituto Peacekraft.

-¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, Lady Une! –Gritó Dorothy.

De repente comenzaron a sonar comentarios estridentes como "eres genial, Lady", "estas bien pin*he guapo", "hazme tuya como una p*ta", "sería lesbiana por ti", etc. Relena se preguntó que clase de mujeres conformaban el Instituto Dermail, algo aterrada al escuchar semejantes palabras de señoritas tan refinadas.

-Buenas tardes, estimados alumnos del Instituto Peacekraft, así como a las hermosas chicas del Instituto Dermail, tan dulces y puras como botones de rosa. –Dijo el director Treize, haciendo suspirar a algunas, y asquear a Relena. –Hoy les daré el resultado de las encuestas de popularidad de ambas escuelas, ellos serán los que participaran en el concurso de talentos. Solo serán nueve en esta ocasión, ya que durante las vacaciones nos robaron un podio, y porque a la autora se le acabaron las ideas.

Relena miró a todos lados en ese momento, notando que Heero ya no estaba.

-Claro, aprovechó la distracción. –Se dijo, mirando a Dorothy abstraída en la pantalla.

Lady Une desplegó una pancarta tras la pantalla del televisor sin el más mínimo cuidado, como si le fastidiara la cosa, en donde aparecían dieciocho recuadros rojos en medio de una cartulina blanca divididos en dos partes; en la de arriba ponía "Instituto Peacekraft", y en la parte de abajo "Instituto Dermail". Todos estaban intrigados mirando la pantalla, como si fuese de vida o muerte, a excepción de Zechs, que se sentía aturdido por la cosa.

-Ne. –Duo se le acercó, curioso. -_¿Por quién votaste tú?_

_-Pues no conozco a las chicas de Dermail, ¿sabes? A excepción de una, que su nombre se me hacía muy familiar, así que voté por ella._

_-¿Dorothy?_

_-¡No! –_Gritó de forma nada masculina. –_No sé que diablos le ven a esa chica._

_-Ah… ¿entonces?_

-El número nueve del Instituto Peacekraft es… -Treize miró hacia la cartulina, en donde Lady Une iba despegando el papelito cuyo número concordaba con el que iba diciendo el director.- Shindou Shuichi. Del Instituto Dermail, Chang Meiran.

El nombrado pelirrosa, con tendencia de cantante, se asustó terriblemente con la nominación, puesto que no tenía preferencia por las chicas. Meiran, por el contrario se emocionó considerablemente.

-¡Mi oportunidad de que me vea! –Dijo, obteniendo una severa mirada por parte de su grupo de compañeras-súbditas de Dorothy.

-Número ocho del Instituto Peacekraft, Winner Quatre Raberba. Del Instituto Dermail, Higurashi Kagome.

-¿Dos maricas? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-¡Seré lindo para ti! –Quatre se cuelga de su cuello, maravillado.

-¡Paso! –Empujó al muchacho para apartarlo.

-Felicidades Quatre. –Dicho Zechs, sonriendo.

Quatre solo le miró fijamente, presuntuoso.

-Número siete del Instituto Peacekraft, Kon Ray. Del Instituto Dermail, Aino Minako.

Hubo gritos de fans emocionados.

-Número seis del Instituto Peacekraft, Suou Tamaki. Del Instituto Dermail, Kinomoto Sakura.

-¿Contra una chica de secundaria? –Cuestionó Tamaki, extrañado. -¡No importa! Al fin que conmigo ya hemos ganado la tv.

Hubo pétalos de rosa y kilos de diamantina lanzados al aire, rodeando a todos en general, cortesía del dormitorio 3.

-Número cinco del Instituto Peacekraft, Chang Wufei. Del Instituto Dermail, Asuka Langley Soryuu.

Bullicio de chicas. La pelirroja alemana de secundaria miraba fijamente a su adversaria, con una sonrisa complacida, la rubia Dorothy. Por otro lado, los asiáticos festejaban alzando los puños.

-Nada podrá resistirse al heredero de la dinastía Chang. –Exclamó el líder, presuntuoso.

-Oh, vamos, si sus presentaciones son demasiado monótonas y aburridas. –Murmuró Trowa.

-Número cuatro del Instituto Peacekraft, Marquise Zechs. Del Instituto Dermail, Kyoukawa Anna.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Relena, aterrorizada. -¡¿Yo?!

-Vaya, apenas llevas unos días y ya eres popular con las chicas. –Murmuraron algunas voces masculinas tras ella.

-¿Eh? S-si, por supuesto. –Agravó la voz, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas. –En Inglaterra yo tenía muchas novias, muy bonitas.

-¡Eso chaval! –Dijo Trowa, dándole un fuerte golpe en su espalda, haciendo toser a Relena ruidosamente.

-El número tres del Instituto Peacekraft, Maxwell Duo. Del Instituto Dermail, Noventa Silvia.

-Vaya Duo, _eres todo un galán. –_Relena exclamó, sonriéndole.

Duo sonrió en correspondencia, sintiéndose intimidado por el rostro de su compañero de clase.

-Número dos del Instituto Peacekraft, Barton Trowa. Del Instituto Dermail, Catalonia Dorothy.

-¡Eso! Ya ganamos esa pantalla. –Exclamó el castaño, encantado.

-¡¿Número DOS?! –Gritó Dorothy, indignada. -¿Quién se atreve a quitarme de mi primer puesto?

-Debe ser un error. –Dijo una chica del grupo.

-Yo no veo lo malo de un segundo lugar. –Murmuró Meiran.

-¡Cállate Meiran! –Gritaron todas las chicas del grupo, incluyendo a Dorothy.

-Ya, pues…

Y finalmente, el primer puesto. –Exclamó el director, despertando a Lady Une de su estado catatónico. –Yuy Heero y Kisaragi Yuffie.

Todos se miraron, algo consternados por aquella decisión, puesto que esa chica nadie tenía noticias de ella.

-¿Heero? –Cuestionó Relena con suavidad.

-A ese tipo siempre lo escogen. –Dijo Tamaki, extrañamente sereno.

-Pero nunca se aparece el muy cobarde. –Continuó Wufei.

-Bueno, no es que sea tan importante. –Terminó por decir Trowa. –Siempre, todos los años, es así.

Relena suspiró, pensativa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero se encontraba de pie, intranquilo, mirando fijamente al atractivo rubio que estaba frente a él, sentado cómodamente en un amplio sofá, vistiendo bata blanca, y con el brillante estetoscopio cromado colgando de su cuello levemente oculto por el largo cabello rubio y lacio; el chico se sentía particularmente nervioso, y fue más intenso cuando el médico abrió los delineados labios para murmurar.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto, Heero? – Cuestionó. Había un leve tono de molestia en su voz y en los gestos de su delineado rostro.

-Si. Ya no tiene sentido para mi.

Milliardo comenzó a despedirse mentalmente de su compensación de seis cifras…

"Quiero que vuelva a…"

-Bien, dámelo por escrito. –Milliardo se incorporó, tomando un folder de la mesita cromada cercana a él, y se lo entregó al muchacho de mala manera. –Pero recuerda que, al firmar, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Heero asintió, pero se veía algo temeroso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-La verdad, me está costando trabajo acercarme a él. _–Exclamó Relena, en un curioso alemán, mientras hablaba por celular. –_No he podido hablar o algo así… siempre se comporta con extrema frialdad conmigo, excepto aquella vez que me llevó a cuestas…_

Duo se acercó a Zechs por detrás, al mirarlo desde la entrada del dormitorio. El muchacho inglés se encontraba caminando en círculos, hablando por teléfono celular, en un idioma que él no conocía… el verlo allí de pie provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza en su pecho, y destellos brillantes creados por la cabeza del norteamericano rodearon al castaño.

-_Hey no, calma. _ –Respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. –_Él es un chico, yo soy un chico, y chico con chico no debe de pasar, es in-co-rrec-to, si…_

Miró de nuevo a Zechs, haciendo un ademán de quitarse el cabello castaño del rostro, y sonriendo de forma dulce y angelical…provocando que se le subieran los colores al pobre de Duo. "Es un chico, si… un chico muy lindo".

Sonrió como idiota, imaginando a Zechs vestido como una chica, en un vestido blanco inmaculado, sin tirantes, ondulante con el aire, y el rostro angelical sonriéndole a él…

-¿Duo?

-¿Ah? –Murmuró, aun sonrojado.

-¡Duo!

El muchacho despertó bruscamente de su fantasía, notando a su compañero inglés justamente frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que el sonrojo fuera más intenso (si es que cupiese en las posibilidades). Dio un saltito en reversa, encogiéndose del susto, como a quien atrapan haciendo alguna travesura.

-_¡¿QUÉ?! –_Gritó en inglés, con un tilde agudo nada masculino.

_-Te has estado portando muy extraño últimamente, ¿te sientes malo o algo por el estilo?_

_-¡NO!_ –Gritó de nuevo, haciendo que Zechs se cubriera los oídos. –_No, es decir, me siento bien, no te preocupes._

-Está enamorado. –Dijo la voz de Yami, tras él, como si se tratara de un espanto.

Duo se puso pálido.

-Anda, ¿con que es eso? –Relena sonrió. -¡Vaya! Pues son buenas noticias.

El norteamericano se giró hacia el pseudo egipicio, que tenía fascinación por aparecer de la nada, y comenzó a sacudirlo de forma violenta sosteniéndolo por sus hombros.

-¡Ja-ja-ja! –Rió Duo de forma exagerada y fingida, sin dejar de sacudir al muchacho. -¿Y tú como diablos lo sabes?

-La última vez que andabas así, parecías anda por las estrellas, además de que, cuando te pregunté, me sacudiste de la misma forma que hace un momento, hasta usaste esa risita tonta…

-Ya cállate, Mutto.

-Bueno, no entiendo que tiene de malo el enamorarse. –Sugirió Zechs con calma. –Es un sentimiento interesante.

-Afeminado. –Dijeron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

Relena no contestó, por seguridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía aquí, Relena?

La chica se encontraba recostada en la cama de la enfermería, boca abajo, mirando el suelo, moviendo las piernas como una quinceañera despreocupada; su hermano estaba sentado frente al escritorio, llenando algunas hojas a mano. Ella suspiró, agobiada.

-Vivir entre chicos cansa demasiado. –Comenzó. –En quince días, he sido sometida a bromas, mi almuerzo desaparece rápidamente si no me apresuro a comerlo, flatulencias, secuestro de toallas, y sobre todo parece que en esta academia NADIE tiene shampoo…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena bajaba los escalones, toalla en mano, en dirección al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha caliente y relajante; antes que pudiese siquiera bajar el escalón de la planta baja, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, entrando por esta Trowa, totalmente desnudo a excepción de una minúscula toalla que le cubría solo lo necesario. La chica ahogó un grito al ver semejante exposición de piel.

-¡Heero! –El castaño miró a los lados. -¿Tienes shampoo?

-¡Heero no está! –Gritó Relena, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

Trowa alzó los hombros, caminó hacia el baño (tomándose su tiempo) y sacó de allí una botella de shampoo, ante la aterrada chica.

-Dile a Heero que tomé su shampoo, ¿va?

-¡Va! ¡Fuera!

Quince minutos después, Relena ya se sentía algo recuperada de tremendo susto. Entro a tomar una ducha, aprovechando que su compañero no estaba, alargándola un poco más de lo necesario.

-¡Heero! –Duo entró a la habitación, en la misma escasa vestimenta que Trowa. –Heero, ¿me prestas shampoo?

Caminó hacia el baño, notando que estaba cerrado; tomando un peine, quitó el pequeño gancho que aseguraba la puerta y pasó la mano por la cortina de la regadera, tomando una pequeña botella, ante la aterrada mirada de Relena (que contuvo las ganas de gritar).

-Tomo prestado tu shampoo, ya te lo regreso.

Duo salió del baño, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero en ese preciso momento iba entrando Quatre, con la toalla hasta medio pecho, y la vista en alto.

-¡Heero! ¿Me prestas tu shampoo? –Cuestionó el rubio de forma afeminada, sosteniéndose la toalla y la cinta rosa sobre sus cabellos.

Ambos se estrellaron de frente al venir con prisa; Duo cayó de bruces al suelo, y Quatre quedó contra la pared de pie, cayéndosele la toalla. El americano levantó la mirada, topándose con el cuerpo desnudo del rubio…

-¡AAAAHHHH! –Gritó Duo.

-¡WAAHH! –Gritó Quatre, cubriéndose la entrepierna.

-¡AAAHHH! –Gritó Relena dentro de la regadera, abrazándose.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Milliardo la miraba, algo sorprendido de que no la hubiesen descubierto con lo descuidada que era.

-Imagino que, cuando pensaste en venir aquí, tomaste en cuenta que ese tipo de situaciones podían suceder.

-Bueno, si, aunque no imaginé que fuese a compartir habitación.

-Heero vino hoy a presentar la renuncia al club de tiro.

Relena se levantó de golpe, alarmada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Le dije que presentara la petición por escrito, así que se llevó el formato para llenarlo.

-Que Heero va a retirarse. –Se llevó la mano al pecho. -¡No puedo permitirlo! Zechs Marquise tiene que impedirlo.

-Pues él ya está decidido.

-¡Yo he venido aquí para hacerle cambiar de opinión! Volverá a tirar, así deba hacer cualquier cosa alocada para que funcione.

-Si tanta confianza tienes, adelante, ve y hazlo… si no lo logras, tendré que delatarte y expulsarte del Instituto.

Relena lo miró, asustada, respirando de forma intranquila. Su hermano parecía decidido.

-Milliardo…

-Está decidido. –Sentenció. –Tu estadía en esta escuela está en peligro. Tienes una semana.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado para ambas escuelas; en el gran auditorio que las escuelas compartían se había armado el escenario que habían preparado desde días anteriores, y las dos pantallas que iban a regalar reposaban sobre una especie de altar, al lado derecho del escenario, junto al micrófono, esperando al ganador de las dos escuelas. Una mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros, en un impecable traje de oficinista, se acercó caminando con un panfleto en sus manos hacia el micrófono, encendiéndolo.

-¡Sean ustedes bienvenidos al concurso anual de talentos! –Dijo la anfitriona, una maestra del instituto Dermail. –Soy la señorita Lucrezia Noin, y seré la anfitriona el día de hoy.

Hubo barullo por todo el lugar, que estaba lleno de alumnos de ambas instituciones en su distinguido uniforme, y uno que otro invitado, sentados de forma desorganizada por las butacas.

-Hoy tomaré fotos fabulosas. –Se animó Catherine, en la parte baja del escenario, con su cámara ultra moderna en mano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Detrás del escenario…

En los vestidores, escondidos tras la gruesa cortina color guinda, había un gran tumulto de personas con capas brillantes (o sea, del dormitorio tres), como si estuviesen observando algo con mucho interés, o intentaran resolver un complicado problema matemático; curiosos, Duo y Zechs se acercaron a donde los muchachos, sin notar nada de interés más que las brillosas capas fluorescentes.

-Oye, ¿pasa algo malo? –Cuestionó Zechs al chico que tenía en frente.

-Bueno. –Shinji, un compañero, comenzó a explicar. –Lo que pasa es que Tamaki se ha puesto sumamente nervioso, al grado de creer que está poseído por un demonio o algo así.

-¡Soy la rencarnación de Anubis! –Gritó el despeinado Tamaki, fuera de si, siendo sostenido por tres compañeros de él. -¡He traído al Rey de las Sombras! ¡Dioses Egipcios! ¡Las aguas del Nilo inundarán todo…!

-Que miedo. –Relena se escondió tras Duo.

-S-suena a cosas egipcias. –Dijo Duo, ardiendo de emoción al tener tan cerca a Zechs. -¿Ya sabe Yami de esto?

-Si, ya lo sé. –Dijo el nombrado, apareciendo a un lado del bullicio, con una baraja en la mano. –Pero francamente no tengo idea de lo que le pasa.

Detrás, Tamaki intentaba sacarle los ojos a sus compañeros con una cucharilla de café.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las primeras en aparecer fueron Dorothy y su séquito de seguidoras (incluyendo a Meiran y Kagome, que también habían sido candidatas), realizando una coreografía moderna; hubiese sido bueno, a no ser porque Dorothy, en un intento infructuoso por opacar a sus compañeras, exageró e improvisó algunos pasos provocando que el baile fuese un tremendo fiasco, y ella quedara como una bailarina exótica barata.

-No gastaré la memoria de mi cámara en ti. –Dijo Catherine, fastidiada.

El grupo de Wufei hizo una increíble demostración de artes marciales, quedando su líder como el gran peleador que era.

-¡Impresionante! –Aplaudía Meiran, encantada.

-¡Meiran! Recuerda que no debemos mirar a otros hombres que no sea Heero Yuy. –Sentenció Dorothy.

-Va. –Musitó, frustrada.

Duo respiró tranquilamente, escuchando el grito frenético de las espectadoras en el preciso momento que cruzó el pesado telon; con un balón de futbol comenzó a hacer "dominadas" con la cabeza y piernas, mientras las chicas contaban en voz alta… comenzando a desvestirse en cada golpe.

"No debería pensar así en él, es un chico, y a mi me gustan las chicas", pensaba, mientras se terminaba de desabotonar su camisa y oía más gritos eufóricos de chicas calenturientas. "Si, tal vez deba conseguirme una novia, para evitar pensar en él… ¡Si! Qué buena idea, tú también puedes tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando, Yankee".

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No sé si podamos ganar. –Trowa exclamó, en los vestidores. –Necesitamos que Heero aparesca esta vez si queremos tener la pantalla con certeza.

-Va. –Dijo Quatre.

-Hay que buscarlo. –Exclamó Zechs, y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ne, Trowa. –Quatre se acercó a él. –Tengo una idea mejor para tener la certeza de que ganaremos.

-¿Ah si? –Se asustó un poco. -¿Cuál?

Quatre cuchicheó el plan, creyendo que se encontraban solos. Sin embargo, alguien los estaba escuchando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena había salido corriendo hacia el patio, mirando a todos lados; finalmente lo vio, sentado en una banca un tanto alejada del teatro, teniendo a Poochi a su lado atado con su vistosa correa azul. Se aproximó a él, valiente, teniendo en su cabeza lo que le había dicho su hermano en la enfermería.

-¡Heero!

El muchacho ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

-Heero. –Relena se arrodilló frente a él, tratando de mirar su rostro. -¿Es verdad que has declinado del equipo de salto?

-¿Y qué si es verdad? –Cuestionó, con voz ronca. -¿A ti qué?

-¿Realmente vas a dejar algo que a ti te gusta por temor? Tú tal vez no lo sabes, pero lastimarías a mucha gente con esa decisión, incluyéndote a ti mismo.

-No es de tu interés.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero aun así quiero que tú sepas algo. Tú inspiraste a mucha gente a seguir adelante, le mostraste al mundo que todo es posible, hasta la locura más grande…

Heero alzó la mirada. El rostro de Zechs era muy fino y delicado.

-No te digo lo que debes hacer o no, solo piensa si quieres vivir toda tu vida como un amargado, arrepintiéndote eternamente de lo que pudiste hacer y no hiciste por un berrinche pasajero. Recuerda que las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-El siguiente en presentarse es… ¡Suou Tamaki! –Dijo la maestra Noin.

Los potentes reflectores apuntaron a la entrada del escenario, donde estaba el pesado telón rojo: de allí salió Tamaki, con el cabello en punta y grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, vociferando palabras raras, atado a una camilla de emergencias, con solo una mano alzada y algo parecido a una carta en esta.

-¡Sacrificaré a dos monstruos del campo para convocar al tercer Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! –Gritó, fuera de si. –Y con mi carta en el cementerio, mi triunvirato de plata tiene un ataque de… ¡5500! ¡Toma eso, Mutto!

-¡Pues has olvidado mi carta boca abajo! –Dijo Yami, caminando justo tras la camilla. -¡Renace al monstruo! Así traigo de vuelta a mi Kuribo, sacrificándolo a él, a mi Guardian Celta y a mi Maga Oscura, puedo traer al campo a… ¡Slyffer, el Dragón Celestial!

-¡No! –Gritó aterrado, saliendo del cuadro así como Yami.

Hubo un silencio prolongado e incómodo en el público.

-Eso fue TAN raro. –Musitó Catherine, tomando unas cuantas fotos.

-Sin duda alguna. –Exclamó Noin, olvidando que tenía el micrófono encendido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero estaba frente a un cubo de basura, aun en la pequeña plaza, con las hojas de su retiro en su mano izquierda, llevando la correa azulada de Poochi en la derecha. Pensaba en todo aquello que le había dicho Zechs hacía un momento.

"Recuerda que las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces". Eso también se lo había dicho Master O, y el doctor Milliardo.

-Es verdad. –Dijo, doblando las hojas blancas.

De repente, Poochi comenzó a ladrar y a tirar de él por la correa, al intentar salir corriendo; al ser el perro relativamente más fuerte (o que Heero tuviese anudada la correa a su mano y podía lastimar al perro si tiraba fuerte), comenzó a hacerlo correr en tirones en dirección al auditoro.

-¡Espera! ¡Perro! –Exclamó el muchacho, corriendo tras él a tropezones.

Poochi, contento, entró al auditorio por la parte trasera de éste, esquivando al personal, tumbando vestuario y accesorios a su paso, en dirección a la pesada cortina roja, como si algo en su mente canina le llamara poderosamente la atención.

-¡Poochi! –Gritó Heero, antes de ser fulminado por un reflector.

Estaban ambos de pie en medio del escenario, con todo el público aplaudiendo y gritando de emoción al verlos; Heero miró el lugar, como despertando de un sueño, y, a caer en cuenta, trató de jalar al perro para sacarlo del escenario.

-¡Heero! ¡Te amo! -Gritó Dorothy como una desquiciada.

Poochi se mantenía quieto a la mitad del escenario, a pesar de que Heero tiraba de su cuerda. Suspiró, fastidiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Zechs! Vamos, es tu turno. –Exclamó Quatre.

Relena fue empujada suavemente por el rubio en dirección al escenario, encerrándola en un pequeño cubículo improvisado; dentro del cubículo se encontraba un curioso traje de payaso, holgado, en colores metálicos.

-¿Ya sigo yo? –Cuestionó, anonada.

-¡Anda no hay tiempo! –Dijo por fuera el rubio. –Cámbiate de vestuario, rápido.

-Ya va, ya va…

Relena, presurosa, se desvistió por completo, solo quedando con un pequeño bóxer blanco y un top del mismo color sin tirantes; antes de poder tomar el traje, una mano lo jaló por arriba del cubículo, y otra más jaló su uniforme por debajo del escalón.

-¡Hey! –Gritó, asustada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sal!

Relena se encogió, aterrada, abrazándose para cubrirse con los brazos, mientras miraba en dirección hacia la pesada cortina roja, en donde estaba el escenario, y pensó en que toda esa gente la iba a mirar desnuda… su secreto sería revelado de la forma vergonzosa posible.

-Oh no…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tarde pero seguro.

Ani Li L. S.


End file.
